memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Laurel Lance (Earth 87)
Dinah Laurel Lance ''' (born November 15th, 2349), simply known as '''Laurel Lance, is a meta-human criminal from Star City, estranged daughter of Quentin Lance and the vigilante Dinah Lance, estranged sister of Sara Lance and the girlfriend of Typhuss James Halliwell. She eventually joined Team Arrow and Laurel became known as the Black Canary, the second Canary of her beloved city. Later Laurel and Typhuss leave Team Arrow after betraying the team for Ricardo Diaz and Cayden James. Sometime after leaving Team Arrow, Laurel forms a team of criminals and she offers Typhuss a place oh her team, Typhuss accepts Laurel's offer and joins her team. Laurel and Typhuss fall in love during their time on the criminal team, Laurel and Typhuss begin a romantic relationship shortly after. Becoming bitter due to her turning on Team Arrow, she chose to use these powers for evil, adopting the name Black Siren and became a high-ranking criminal in Star City. (''Black Siren'') Biography Early life Laurel Lance was born to Quentin Lance and Dinah Lance and raised in Star City. She has a younger sister, named Sara Lance. Becoming a meta-human On December 11, 2378, Laurel was one of the many affected by the explosion of Harrison Wells' particle accelerator, while under unclear circumstances where she was most likely screaming, and gained the power to emit powerful sonic screams. Following this, Laurel began using her powers for good, becoming a vigilante and hero named "Black Canary". Betraying Team Arrow and forming her team Later Laurel and Typhuss leave Team Arrow after betraying the team for Ricardo Diaz and Cayden James. Sometime after leaving Team Arrow, Laurel forms a team of criminals and she offers Typhuss a place oh her team, Typhuss accepts Laurel's offer and joins her team. Laurel and Typhuss fall in love during their time on the criminal team, Laurel and Typhuss begin a romantic relationship shortly after. Becoming Black Siren Laurel became a high-ranking criminal in Star City, she chose to use these powers for evil, adopting the name "Black Siren". Powers and abilities Powers *'Meta-human physiology:' After Laurel was struck by the energy of the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator explosion on Earth 87, her DNA mutated and enhanced her vocal cords. *'Superhuman sonic scream:' Laurel is able to emit a sonic scream that comes from her voice, with the highest known frequency being 250 decibels. Laurel's scream is powerful enough to produce enough force to launch a full-grown human and other heavy objects back several feet. Her scream can also shatter a marble statue, steel arrows, and kill a human being by causing internal hemorrhaging. Laurel can also control the range of her screams, creating seismic waves large enough to collapse a building or small enough to enter through the ear, causing internal damage on a fatal scale even if the person has regenerative powers. She is even able to create a sonic bullet by blowing a kiss. She was able to use this ability to keep a breach open long enough for her to enter it. **'Sonic immunity:' Laurel is immune to her own powers or any other meta-human with similar sonic scream-based powers. *'Echolocation/Superhuman hearing:' Laurel's sonic powers grant her powerful hearing, able to detect movements and noises from great distances while likewise able to determine where they are coming from. Alternatively, she can use her sonic powers to create an echolocation effect, better enabling her to track down targets. This ultimately grants her an early-warning effect, able to better anticipate sneak attacks. **'Superhuman durability:' As a side effect of her meta-human physiology, Laurel demonstrated impressive durability. Abilities *'Master assassin:' Laurel is an extremely deadly assassin, being one of the most valuable soldiers. **'Master hand-to-hand combatant:' Because of her work as a deadly assasin, Laurel is a highly proficient hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist; while battling Red Arrow, she demonstrated a series of well-coordinated punches and kicks after disorientating him with a sonic scream. Laurel's fighting style appears to include boxing, judo, mauy thai, hapkido, aikido, sambo, krav maga, karate, kung fu, kickboxing, and tae kwon do. **'Master stick fighter:' Laurel is an accomplished stick fighter, using Dinah's bo-staff to take down both her and Tommy. She also effectively used a metal pipe to battle Honor, a member of the Longbow Hunters, but was unable to best her. Later on, Laurel was able to easily defeat members of the Team Arrow without assistance. **'Master knife wielder/Knife thrower:' Laurel managed to quickly incapacitate Dinah and hold her throat at knife-point in order to prevent her from using her powers, all while moving extremely fast. Laurel is impressively skilled in using knives in long-range combat; she was able to kill a man with a single stab by throwing a knife at him even though he was in her field of vision for only an instant. Laurel is masterful even in using knives in close combat, as she utilized two daggers in her battle with Sara. *'Indomitable will/High tolerance for pain/Expert survivor:' Laurel is a very resilient, driven, determined, and nearly fearless individual. After being knocked down by an explosion caused by the confrontation between her and Dinah's sonic screams, she was able to get back on her feet within seconds. Laurel was even able to survive taking a bullet to the stomach and despite being knocked out, was able to stand up almost instantly upon awakening and fully recover in just five months, though her suit may have helped her. *'Intimidation:' Due to her incredible power and her well-known coldness, Laurel commands an intimidating presence; instilling fear into both enemies and allies. **'Acrobatics/Free-running:' Since becoming Black Siren, Laurel has developed free-running skills and could drop from a height of several feet without injuring herself. Her skills allow her to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. Laurel was able to incapacitate Dinah by jumping on her and holding a knife to her throat in seconds. She was also able to perform a backflip without using her hands during a fight against Dinah. **'Honed senses:' Laurel has sharp hearing and sight, as well as keen skills of perception. She is able to pick up inncoming danger and react quickly. ***'Skilled markswoman:' Laurel is skilled in the use of guns, able to use her gun with ease. *'Stealth/Infiltration:' Laurel can quickly vanish from sight after disorienting her enemies with her sonic scream. She can just as easily catch her enemies off-guard without her powers. As an assassin, Laurel is has skill in stealth and tracking. She was able to ambush Thea and would have likely killed her if not for the intervention of Black Canary. **'Multilingual:' It was implied that Laurel speaks some level of Mandarin and Cantonese in addition to English. **'Master of deception/Manipulator:' Laurel is an exceptional liar, she was able to successfully portray herself as a hero to various people and even to the public. Laurel is also capable of befriending or seducing her targets in order to make them feel at ease with her before she kills them. Equipment *'Black Siren suit:' Laurel wears a black leather suit as her alter-ego, Black Siren, which is similar in appearance to the suit worn by her Earth-2 counterpart. Laurel's suit is potentially very durable due to her survival of a shuttle crash, a shockwave, an island explosion, and gunshot to the stomach. *'Ghost communicator:' Laurel used a ghost communicator to call Typhuss, the communicator looks like a phone from the 21st century. *'Anti-tracking device:' Typhuss provided Laurel with a device that prevented Team Arrow from tracking her sonic scream. *'Brown wig:' Laurel has worn a short dark brunette wig on multiple occasions when in public as a disguise. *'Knives:' Laurel has used knives in combat against Dinah Drake, multiple security guards and civilians. Knives seem to be Laurel's weapon of choice as she has been seen to wield them proficiently. Weaknesses *'Vocal cords:' If someone or something grips Laurel's throat tight enough, she is unable to use the scream to defend herself. *'Power-dampening tech:' Laurel's powers can be neutralized using power-dampening tech. Category:Humans Category:Meta-humans Category:Criminals Category:Zoom's meta-human group members Category:Vigilantes Category:Doppelgängers Category:Laurel Lance Category:People from Earth 87 Category:Lance family Category:Black Siren's group (Earth 87) members Category:Assassins